gijoefandomcom-20200213-history
Footloose (RAH)
:Footloose is a G.I. Joe character from the A Real American Hero series. The origins of many Cobra operatives are easily bizarre enough but to have that same strangeness exist in a member of the Joe Team? Footloose had it all. Highly intelligent valedictorian in high school, track team captain, gone to university on a state scholarship, an upbeat life anyone can be envious of. For some inexplicable reason, the man just went off the public radar, leaving his past and achievements. The people who last saw him then described him that he has started acting weird. And just like that, he was gone for three years before he resurfaced as a soldier in the Army. His behavior still puts off a lot of people. It's as if he is continually pondering his direction and thinking something is bigger out there. As nutty as he may seem, it should be of some comfort that he is a reliable man in combat and one of the best out there in the field. Fiction Comics A Real American Hero continuity Marvel Comics continuity Write up Devil's Due Comics continuity Write up G.I. Joe vs. Transformers Write up Action Force (British) Comics continuity :Unusually, the character known as "Footloose" in the British ''Action Force comics is not always the same character known by that code-name in the G.I. Joe stories. In appearance and personality, he was distinctly different from the Joe known as "Footloose" in the U.S., so when [[Action Force (weekly) 31|Action Force #31'']]'' and #32 reprinted the first story involving the American character, he was given the new codename of Longslide. However in other US reprints the character remained as Footloose.'' Footloose was Andrew D. Mackay, and he was born in Dundee, Scotland.Intelligence Profile in ''Action Force'' 48. He was one of the core members of Flint's Action Force team based in London. He participated in several missions including the sabotaging of an arms transaction between Military Armaments Research Systems and Cobra in which an Eel was captured. He was subsequently charged with guarding the prisoner who overpowered him and escaped. Then he was part of the team that made a direct assault on Cobra's London base and the prevention of a Cobra bomb being detonated in central London. & Then Footloose was part of a team that was tricked into attacking an oil rig belonging to Destro, but was subsequently freed by Quick Kick. & Later he was part of the team that prevented Cobra from kidnapping Ahmed Hassan, the ambassador for Ishmali to the United Kingdom. , & . Footloose then participated in the mission to steal a Soviet laser from Afghanistan. Footloose and Flint then handled a hostage situation when a school teacher was revealed to be an undercover Crimson Guardsman. One Christmas Eve Footloose and Frostbite were stationed in the Norwegian Arctic Circle where they prevented a squad of Snow Serpents from destroying the base. In the process a Snow Serpent was knocked into ice cold water. Footloose wondered if letting the Cobra agent die would make him a cold blooded murderer. He saved the Snow Serpent and told him it was "a time of goodwill to all men, even the likes of you." He later took part in a major operation in Venice where the team joined forces with Destro to prevent Cobra from taking over from the Mafia in Venice. Unbeknownst to any of Action Force the whole situation was a sham to allow Cobra and the Mafia to form an alliance. , , and He then undertook further missions in the Americas.Including the UK printing of . From this point onwards the Action Force continuity follows the same track as that of the US comics with some additions. Footloose was subsequently part of a team who tricked Tomax and Xamot into leading a team of B.A.T.s into Action Force's London base, both to test security and secure samples of B.A.T. technology. Subsequently he was one of many Action Force members deliberately sent to Rhodes to get them out of the country when Trent was being blackmailed by the Dreadnoks, and then was part of an Action Force team send on a mission to recover a Northrod B2 bomber crew who crashed on an island with top secret information. Then on a mission at a Central Electricity Generating Board power station he shot dead a man with a detonator who tried to blow the place up. He was then attacked by another Crimson Guardsman but overpowered him. An employee called Edmunds wanted the guard dead and looked to a dropped gun to do the job, but Footloose talked him out of it, explaining the guard was no danger. He was then part of a mission to the Australian desert to stop Cobra launching an orbital weapons platform. Later Footloose was one of many Action Force members who defended the London base when it was attacked by Cobra. Blackthorne Comics continuity Write up Animated continuity Sunbow animated series ''Voice actor: ''Will Ryan DiC animated series ''Voice actor: ''N/A Toys Trivia *Working names for the character included Action and Bravo. *Larry Hama suggested that rather than being a new character, this design could be a refresh of Grunt. External links *My Useless Knowledge biography Footnotes Category:1985/Introductions Category:G.I. Joe Team Category:Slaughter's Marauders Category:A Real American Hero characters Category:Action Force characters Category:Action Force members